carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Heart Will Lead You Home
"Your Heart Will Lead You Home" is the theme song of The Curse of the Were-Bear sung by Kenny Loggins. It is sung at a parade near the middle of the film hosted by Princess Carmen in honor of Prince Phillip. Lyrics Film version :Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons :You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes :But somehow, right before your eyes, the summer fades away :Everything is different, and everything has changed :(If you feel lost) :Lost, and on your own :And far from home :You're never alone, you know :Just think of your friends, the ones who care :They all will be waiting there :With love to share :And your heart will lead you :Where you belong, I know your heart :Will lead you :Home Music Video version :Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons :You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes :But somehow, right before your eyes, the summer fades away :Everything is different, and everything has changed :If you feel lost, and on your own :And far from home :You're never alone, you know :Just think of your friends, the ones who care :They all will be waiting there :With love to share :And your heart will lead you home :Funny how a photograph can take you back in time :To places and embraces that you thought you'd left behind :They're trying to remind you that you're not the only one :That no one is an island when all is said and done :If you feel lost, and on your own :And far from home :You're never alone, you know :Just think of your friends, the ones who care :They all will be waiting there :With love to share :And your heart will lead you home :There'll come a day when you're losing your way :And you won't know where you belong :They say that home is where the heart is :So follow your heart :And know that you can't go wrong :If you feel lost, and on your own :And far from home :You're never alone, you know :Just think of your friends, the ones who care :They all will be waiting there :With love to share :And your heart will lead you home :(If you feel lost) :Lost, and on your own :And far from home :You're never alone, you know :Just think of your friends, the ones who care :They all will be waiting there :With love to share :And your heart will lead you :Where you belong, I know your heart :Will lead you :Home Characters Film version *Princess Carmen *Prince Phillip *Carlos *King Noogle *King Noogle's family *Victor Quatermaine Music Video verison *Princess Carmen *Prince Phillip *Carlos *Nico and Pedro *Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi *King Noogle *King Noogle's family *Hutch *Hagrid *Victor Quatermaine Trivia *Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi is present in the music video but absent in the film. There is a clip from The Mystery of the Brave.